Treehouse Of Horrors 2 Million
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: 3 spooky stories! 1-Rotten Diapers, after being kissed by a mud man, Maggie becomes a killer! 2-Tree of Horrors, Bart buys an evil seed, and it grows into a killing tree! 3-Help Wanted, Lisa and Bart wont let Grim kill, so the underworld hires a new Grim!
1. Rotten diapers

We are going through the cemetery, it is sunset, still light out, and then lightning flashes, and it is now night. Little ghost girls are running around, chanting, "12=4!" the Grim Reaper is chasing us and stabs Homer, the rest of the family runs away. "TREEHOUSE OF HORROR- 2 MILLION" appear in red, bloody letters. The family runs inside their house, into the living room.  
  
"Yo, dude, why didn't the letters go away?" Bart said as Grim came out and threw his saith at the screen and it goes all static like. Then it becomes clear, the family is nowhere to be found, just the couch, and for the couch gag, the Grim Reaper runs onto the stage and sits on the couch. He then speaks, "Hello, and welcome to (Lightning flashes) TREEHOUSE OF HOOROR- 2 MILLION! HAHAHAHAHA! (Clears throat) If you saw the last episode, Treehouse of horror- million, I will tell, STUNK! YOU KNOW WHY IT SMELLS LIKE HOMER'S BUTT? BECAUSE, because, Because, because, because I became friends with Bart, and Lisa. AH! WAHH! It's no fare! WAHHH! HUH? I had something in my eye. Well, lets do a little review, shall we? (Takes out pipe, and book) Now lets see, oh! 'And Thomas said, "I think I can! I REALLY THINK I CAN!"' HUH? (Looks at book cover, which reads, 'Thomas thought he could') Oh crud. Lets see, (Throws book somewhere and you here a cat go, "RAR!") Ah, here it is, lets see, story one, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SCREAM! Bart and Lisa throw a party, not inviting someone, sending him to kill, [yawn] I've seen scarier things at the Simpson's breakfast. 2nd story, Sherri and Terri die at the school, causing them to haunt Bart... wow, real scary, the last dreadful story! The Grim Adventures Of Bart And Lisa! Is this story, I lose I competition, and become friends with, the Simpson kids, except the baby. Ugh! Ok, lets get on with the stories.  
  
STORY 1: ROTTEN DIAPERS  
  
It's a great day; Marge is dressing Maggie up to go to a 'believe it or not' show.  
  
"There, you look great!" Marge said as Maggie walked out the front door and then tripped in mud.  
  
"MAGGIE! You ruined your new clothes! Now you have to go to the show all muddy." Marge said as she picked her up and strapped her into her car seat.  
  
"Lets go see the four headed monkey!" Lisa, Bart, and Homer said excitedly and ran into the car. Marge closed the car door and they drove away. They went all the way down the street, and then came back up to Marge.  
  
"Sorry, uh, we were checking to see what you would do if we left you, heheheh." Homer said for an excuse. Marge sat there with one eyebrow lifted.  
  
"Well I don't want you to do any more tests like that." Marge said as she got in.  
  
"Ok, mom," The kids said.  
  
"Yeah, ok mom," Homer said as they drove off.  
  
(Later at the freak show)  
  
"WOW! A hotdog with four tales, but no mustered! I MUST HAVE IT!" Homer said as he broke through the glass dome and ate it.  
  
"MMM, 24 year-old hotdog." Homer said as security took him away.  
  
"Come on kids, lets go see, "THE SAD LITTLE CRAZY MUD MAN" they say he is telling on how his girlfriend left him at this time!" Marge said as she grabbed the kids, and took them to the site.  
  
(Mud man site)  
  
"And then, I woke up with a note saying, see ya later! And I never saw her again! WAHHHHH!" The mud man cried.  
  
"Awwww" The crowd said as they took their seats.  
  
"And if I could only..." The mud man looked up to see Maggie covered in mud, making him think she was a mud woman. He ran up to her it kissed her in the lips.  
  
"Get away from my sister, man!" Bart said and slapped him.  
  
"Ouch! You little freak! I will get my revenge on you, very, very soon! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Lets go kids," Marge said as she stood up and brought her and the kids out of the room.  
  
"Can we go? This place doesn't rule," Bart said with a frown.  
  
"Yes, we are going lets go get your father, and leave!" Marge said as she and the kids left. Homer was sitting there.  
  
"Well it's about time, let go, this place reeks!" Homer said as they all got in. They were driving when Maggie kicked Bart.  
  
"OW! MOM! Maggie kicked me, pretty hard too." Bart said.  
  
"Oh Bart, she's just a baby, she doesn't know any better.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"Goodnight Maggie. (Kisses Maggie) Love you." Marge said as she turned out the light and went downstairs.  
  
"Finally, I thought she would never leave, now I can get my stupid older brother, Bart." Maggie thought, "WAHAHAHAHA [Pffff] Oh great, I pooped! Ok, fist change diaper, then attack brother! HAHAHA!" She climbed out her crib, and walked to the door. She tried to reach it, but it was too high.  
  
"BLAST IT!" She thought. She then got an idea. She stacked a bunch of her spelling blocks up, and she could reach it! The blocks read (upwards) KILL. She opened the door and fell into the hall, no one heard, probably because everyone was doing his or her thing down stairs. She crawled to the stirs, but she heard someone coming up, she ran into Lisa's room, because it was the closes room for her to in. She jumped into a pile of stuffed animals.  
  
"Man, I hope I pass the test tomorrow." Lisa said as she sat on here bed, she stared at the ceiling. Just then she something running out of her room!  
  
"AH!" She said.  
  
"Phew, I thought I never get a chance to get out of there!" Maggie thought. She took Bart's skateboard and flew down the stairs, and into the kitchen, 'secretly'. Marge was cooking something.  
  
"BLAST IT! How am I going to get a knife if she-"  
  
"Marge, can you get the remote?" Homer called.  
  
"Coming," she said and left the room.  
  
"Perfect!" Maggie thought and then grabbed a knife and went to the stairs; Bart was going up them, so now she was too. She followed him, 'secretly' until they got up and he turned around.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed when Maggie went to cut him, but missed, then she threw it, and cut his shoulder.  
  
"OW! Stop it you killing baby!" Maggie ran into her room, just as Marge came up.  
  
"BART! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Marge yelled.  
  
"But Maggie tried to kill me!" Bart protested.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England." Marge said sarcastically.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"GO!"  
  
(Later the next day)  
  
"Bart wake up! (Takes cover down to see a dead Bart) AHHHHHHH!" Marge screamed as she saw what happened.  
  
"Maggie did kill him," She thought.  
  
"Bye mom!" Lisa called and left.  
  
"Bye Honey!" Homer said and left.  
  
"Oh no, I'm all alone with a killer!" Marge thought. Just then, Maggie walked in with a knife.  
  
"Me kill you," Maggie spoke.  
  
"Maggie! I'm so proud of you!" Marge said and hugged her.  
  
"You, love me?" Maggie said, then stabbed her and started cracking up.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"I can't believe someone killed Bart and MOM!" Lisa cried, with Homer. Maggie was smiling.  
  
(Later in the living room)  
  
"And they say, they are coming out with a new Cherry-Duff!" Kent Brockman said as Homer watched the news.  
  
"MMMMMM, Cherry-beer!" Homer said as Maggie jumped on him and started strangling him.  
  
"MAGGIE IS THE KILLER?!" Lisa said as she walked in, "I must do research!"  
  
(Later in Lisa's LOCKED room)  
  
"Lets see, some effects of sudden killing spree could be from either: A. Maniac, B. Mutated Monkey bite, C. Crazy Mud Man Kiss! That's it! When Maggie got kissed, she turned into a killer! Lets see, click here for cures, A. Kill the killer, B. Kill the Mud man, C. Get another kiss from The Crazy Mud Man. Looks like I'm taking Maggie to the believe it or not show!  
  
(Later on Lisa's bike)  
  
"Let me out of this bag, you buffoon!" Maggie yelled, since Lisa had her tied up in a bag.  
  
"We are here! Come on! Lisa said as she opened the bag and threw Maggie in the mud, before she could kill her. After Maggie got mudding, Lisa tied her up in a bag again.  
  
"NO! YOU FOOL!" Maggie snapped.  
  
(The Mud man site)  
  
"Mr. Mud man, I got a mud woman!" Lisa said as she dumped Maggie out and the mud man kissed her.  
  
"Perfect! Thanks!" Lisa said as she took Maggie home.  
  
(Later at home)  
  
"Everything is back to normal now!" Lisa said as Bart's dead body fell down the stairs. 


	2. Tree Of Horrors

"Ah yes, but what if Maggie still is a killer? HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Story 2: Tree Of Horrors  
  
It was a great day, the Simpson family was at an old town, and was entering a psychics shop. Inside, there were a bunch of things, like, a horror section, of course, Bart went there.  
  
"Lets see, swamp monster in a can, Evil Goblin, mix this stuff with milk, soda, and beer, and you got a goblin, Tree of Horrors-OOOH! Lets see, plant in ground, 2 days later, you'll be sorry, that's it! I'm getting that!  
  
(Later at home)  
  
"Plant in ground, check, wait two days, not check, well, I'll just wait."  
  
(2 days later)  
  
"WOW! This thing is huge!" Bart said as he took a look at his, now grown tree.  
  
"Bart, what is this thing?" Marge asked as she poked her head through the window.  
  
"Uh, it's the giving tree! Heh-heh."  
  
"Oh, ok, well, come in side, it is time for breakfast!" And then Marge walked away.  
  
"YES! Breakfast!" Bart said as he started running, but he tripped on a root, which seemed to come out of nowhere.  
  
(Later that afternoon)  
  
"Now Bart, it was just a coincidence!" Marge said to Bart, who believed the tree had it out for him.  
  
"Oh yeah, like the root decided to come out at the same time that I was running to the house?!" Bart protested, just then Homer walked in with a tree branch stuck in his eye.  
  
"MARGE! Where the heck did that big tree in the front come from?!" Homer yelled as his eye started to bleed.  
  
"I planted it!" Bart said.  
  
"Why you little!" Homer said and started choking Bart.  
  
"S-s-stop! M-m-m-mo-m-mom!" Bart tried to speak.  
  
"Hey," Homer said loosening his grip, and then let go, "Where's Marge?"  
  
"HELP!" someone called from outside. Bart and Homer looked out, and there sat Marge, trapped by branches on the giant tree.  
  
"RAAAAAAAA!" the tree screamed and threw Marge into the street. She was falling, and then landed on her hair.  
  
"Wow, how convenient!" She said as she sat right side up.  
  
"Marge, are you ok?" Homer called.  
  
"Yeah Homer, I'm-"Just then she got ran over by a car.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"Marge, do you want anything?" Homer said to Marge, who was lying in bed.  
  
"Coffee!" She screamed then fell down.  
  
"Okay-dokay!" Homer said then ran downstairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hmm, out of coffee, I think there's more in the basement." Homer said to himself. He went into the basement and noticed a bunch of roots spreading everywhere. Just then, one of the larger ones, grabbed homer by an ankle and tripped him.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt you stupid tree!" 


End file.
